


The Night Has Come

by DJMirnum



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Walking Dead
Genre: Death, F/M, Horror, cruel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: They were captured by the most ruthless person imaginable.  Lined up in a row, playing a game of Eenie Meenie Miney Moe with a bat of barbed wire.  You don't want to be the one who's it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wanted to throw in my hat for a Halloween type of Miraculous story but nothing was coming to mind and most every other Halloween type story had been done. And then I saw what happened on The Walking Dead season 7 premier. So enjoy my first Mature rated story because this will most likely be the only one. And it's mostly for the violence. If you've seen the latest Walking Dead then you know how this is gonna go. Brace yourself and I absolve myself of any emotional trauma that will occur. You've been warned.
> 
> Oh, and Happy Halloween.

Marinette was angry; at herself, at the situation she and her friends were in and at him. The sick, twisted man, known as Hawkmoth, who kept walking around them, toying with them with his barbed wire bat. He had them sit in a line in front of him with his goons behind them. Marinette sat in the center with Alya, Mylene, Ivan, Alix, Kim, Chloé and Nathanael to her right. On her left was Adrien, Nino, Sabrina, Max, Rose and Juleka. They had a long journey, her group of friends. They just wanted to find a safe place to live until the epidemic was gone. But along the way, they made enemies and the worst one had them at his mercy. If you called being bludgeoned to death with a bat an act of mercy. He smiled a wicked smile, like a kid who couldn't wait to burn ants with his magnifying glass.

"You lot sure had caused me a lot problems. Taking resources from me, killing my men. This all could have been avoided if you just asked me. I'm a pretty reasonable man."

"They didn't give us much choice," snapped Adrien.

"Dude, shut up," hissed Nino.

The man walked up to Adrien, waving the bat in his face. Adrien flinched a bit but he kept the scowl on his face.

"Everyone has a choice. Just like I have a choice of whether or not I bash your skull in," he snarled and then walked away. "But, that would be too easy. I aim to hit where it hurts. So now, let's get to it shall we?"

Hawkmoth walked up and down the line, playing a sick game of "Eenie Meenie Minney Moe". Stopping his bat near each face. Chloé, Rose, Sabrina, and Mylene were a blubbering mess. Nathanael, Max, Juleka and Nino were crying but they made no sounds. Alya, Kim, Alix, Adrien and Marinette were trying to keep it together but Ivan remained stoic. After he went through it, torturing them and watching some of them flinch. He settled on one; Ivan.

"We have a winner," smiled Hawkmoth.

Mylene lost it, Marinette's eyes went wide as did everyone else's. Mylene just happened to see Ivan sign "I love you" to her and she sobbed.

"If anyone moves or tries stop me; skin the blonde green eyed boy." Marinette whipped her head to him with fear in her eyes, the same fear that flashed in his. "You can cry, you shout. Well, more than you already are doing." Hawkmoth brought the bat down on Ivan's head and Ivan fell forward with Mylene crying in anguish. Hawkmoth began to laugh when he saw Ivan struggling to get back up despite the blood rushing from his head wound. "Look at this! Taking it like a champ!"

"Suck...my...nuts," Ivan spat out defiantly only to be hit again.

Hawkmoth brought the bat down repeatedly. Everyone flinched each time, hearing the splatter of blood and brains and bone. Some of it splattered on Mylene who only cried out, watching her beloved die a horrible death. Anyone who wasn't openly shedding tears, was doing so now. Marinette was gasping for air due to the shock she was feeling. When it was over, a bloody mess was all that was left of Ivan's head.

"Well now, that was fun! I don't know if any of you heard what he said; he said, 'suck my nuts'! Boy, you guys are a riot!" He looked over at Mylene who couldn't stop sobbing and shaking. "Aww, darling. Were you two together? Such a shame. You only brought this on yourselves. He sure did, he just took one or six or seven hits for the team! So take a look," he said waving the bloody bat in Mylene's face. She refused to look. "Take a look," Hawkmoth shouted.

Kim couldn't hold it anymore. Mustering up his courage and fueled by rage, he leapt up and punched Hawkmoth in the jaw only to be quickly brought down by his men. The others yelled at Kim, worried that he was going to be next. Hawkmoth stood up running his jaw. He had a strange expression of rage and amusement.

"Oh no, you see that right there is a no-no. That doesn't fly with me!"

Suddenly, someone with a cross bow stepped forward much to Kim's friends and Alix's horror. The man aimed at Kim's head.

"You want me to do it? Right here?"

Hawkmoth observed the situation, then he smiled.

"No, not like this. You gotta work for it." He signaled his men to put Kim back in his place. He walked around again. "Now, where were we? Oh, I remember now. You see, I told you that the first one was free and I am a man of my word. So, back to it."

Hawkmoth brought his bat down again, this time on Nathanael's head. Chloé screamed along with everyone else. Nathanael gurgled and sat back up, blood running down his face and an empty eye socket. Chloé was shocked as she looked at the state of Nathanael. Hawkmoth began to laugh.

"You still here? You sound like you trying to speak," he grinned maniacally. "I bopped your skull so hard your eye just popped out! And it's disgusting," he giggled.

"Chloé," Nathanael groaned out. "I'll find you."

Chloé sobbed hard. Hawkmoth saw the sad sight.

"I'm truly sorry about that. I really am. But I did say, no exceptions."

Hawkmoth swung the bat again and knocked Nathanael to the ground. Chloé screamed every time the bat came down on his head, sending blood, brains and bone everywhere. Marinette and the others just watched in horror. If there was one person who didn't deserve to die like this, it was Nathanael. Marinette had to look away and Adrien managed to scoot closer to her and buried her head in his neck. She latched onto him like a lifeline and the two of them sobbed together. Kim flinched each time and Alix grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Sabrina, Max, Rose and Juleka huddled together. Alya was in shock as she held Mylene and Nino was too stunned to move. Chloé would either look away or watch, tears pouring out of her eyes and gasping for air. Hawkmoth kept laughing.

"I'm just getting started." By the end of it, Nathanael's head was a pile of mush. Even a piece of his scalp hung from the bat. "Now then. One other thing." Hawkmoth walked over to Marinette and Adrien huddled together. Adrien looked up, hugged Marinette tighter and growled at him. "Tsk tsk, you don't growl at your master boy." Hawkmoth signaled his men and had them separated. He then grabbed Adrien by the collar and dragged him away while Marinette called out to Adrien. "Keep them company boys, this kid here needs some training. And if we're not back by morning, well, we can just turn everyone else inside out. At least what's left of them."

Marinette and the others watched as Adrien and Hawkmoth disappear into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to extend it for the rest of the episode. All I can say is poor Adrien, poor poor Adrien.

Adrien had no idea what was going to happen next. He was worried what Hawkmoth's men would do to the others. It couldn't be more worse than what Hawkmoth already did to Ivan and Nathanael. His heart ached for Chloé and Mylene, having to see them die like that. He hoped Marinette wouldn't have to suffer that way for him. But Hawkmoth was unpredictable and sadistic. Next thing Adrien knew, he was shoved to the concrete floor. An ax clanked down beside him.

"If there's one thing I hate, it's when people think they are in charge when they really aren't. Now I know you like to think your girl is the one in charge but you hold a lot more power than she does, you just let her take the credit."

"How do you figure that," snarled Adrien.

There was a fierce look in his eyes, the kind that said I won't back down for anything. Hawkmoth saw this look and he aimed to break it.

"I can see it in your eyes."

"I'm gonna kill you," Adrien snapped.

"Ha, you serious about that? After seeing what I just did?"

Hawkmoth sat down in a chair with his back to Adrien. "Pick up my ax," he simply stated. Adrien was confused and Hawkmoth could just tell even without looking at him. "All it would take is a single swing to the back of my head. Now, pick up my ax."

Adrien slowly got up and grabbed the ax. He could do it; finish this sicko off and avenge his fallen friends. Adrien gripped the handle and took quick strides towards him. He raised his arm and just as he was about to swing, Hawkmoth jumped up and aimed a rifle at Adrien's chest. Adrien quickly stopped in his tracks and was then punched in the stomach and then stuck across his face.

"Don't make me get up again. Now, take that ax and walk through that door."

Adrien at first didn't move. His gaze shifted between Hawkmoth and the door. Hawkmoth grew angry and grabbed Adrien by the collar of his shirt.

"I said, take the ax and walk through the door."

Adrien was shoved violently through the now open door and it slammed shut. It was dark, except for the dim lights. He noticed a window by the door and he could make out Hawkmoth sitting in the chair. Adrien soon heard it, the low groans and shuffling of feet. He was thrown into a room full of the Infected and all he had to defend himself with was the ax. With no other options, he raised the ax and cleaved it into an Infected's head. He swung left and right, bringing them down before him. He was getting tired from the lack of sleep on top of the emotional trauma he went through. Adrien knew though that letting up was the best way to get yourself killed when facing a horde. He kept going but soon, he began to get overwhelmed and just as he thought he was finished, gun fire was heard. The Infected that surrounded him were shot in the head and went down instantly. Adrien knew he needed to move and he was glad he did since something that sounded like a machine gun went off and more Infected went down. Soon, the room went silent as if all the Infected were taken out.

The door opened and once again, Adrien was being dragged by the collar. He followed anyway, knowing he didn't have much of a choice. Hawkmoth studied Adrien in the light. He looked tired and bloody, but that look was still there. He had one other thing to try. So, he took Adrien back with him to the group. Outside, it appeared that morning was approaching. When he and Adrien appeared again, it was still as he had left them. Two bodies with their heads bashed and the survivors trying to hold it all together. But when the girl with the blue-black pig tails and blue eyes look up, relief could be seen as she saw the blond boy again. Hawkmoth saw a similar look on the boy, too; he'd have to fix that. Hawkmoth threw Adrien to the ground again.

"Seems I have more work to do. Everyone, put guns behind their heads."

Both Marinette and Adrien got really scared seeing Hawkmoth's men move forward with their guns aimed at their friends heads. Said friends trembled and glanced around in fear, not wanting to go through this again.

"You there, with the pig-tails, come here," beckoned Hawkmoth. Adrien tensed and Marinette stepped forward. "You a lefty?"

"I'm ambidextrous," she said calmly.

"Very well," Hawkmoth said while tying a tourniquet around her right arm. "Get down on the ground, arm extended," he said while pushing Marinette down.

Hawkmoth grabbed Adrien again and brought him close. He pulled out a marker and drew a line on Marinette's upper arm.

"What...what are you going to do," asked Adrien worriedly.

"Do," scoffed Hawkmoth. "I ain't doing a thing," he said standing back up. "Pick up that ax and cut your girls arm off on that line."

Adrien's eyes bugged out while Marinette's breath hitched.

"What," Adrien choked out.

"You heard me. Try to make it a clean cut but I'm fine with whatever. We got a good doctor on hand." Adrien was worried now. Hawkmoth was going to make him do the one thing he would never want to do; hurt his Lady. Hawkmoth noticed Adrien's hesitation so he knelt down and got near his ear so Adrien would hear him. "If you don't do this, I'll bash her head in." Hawkmoth waved his bloodied bat around Marinette's head and she flinched. "And then I'll have everyone of your friend's shot. Leaving you alive with the knowledge that you caused it."

Adrien was nearing his limit now; sleep deprivation and emotional turmoil were pushing him to the brink of insanity and this was just merely the icing on the cake.

"Don't make do this," he whimpered. "Don't make me do this please! Let it be me! Please, let it be me!"

Hawkmoth saw he was about to break, he was so close to seeing a broken boy in front of him. Just a few more buttons to send Adrien over the edge. Adrien continued beg and whimper while Marinette's heart broke for him.

"Don't make me count, boy! You gonna let these people die?!"

"Nonononono! Let it be me! PLEASE LET IT BE ME," Adrien cried.

"Kid you win, I am counting! One!" Adrien cried more. "Two!" Hawkmoth grabbed Adrien by the face and forced him to look him in the eye. "What's it gonna be?"

Once released, Adrien kept looking back at his friends and at Marinette.

"Adrien," she called out gently and calmly. "It's okay, just do it."

She extended her arm out more and Adrien let out a guttural scream of agony. He took the ax and lifted it to the air. Alya and the others looked on, scared and sad for the situation Adrien was in. By now, he was a mess; crying and gasping for air and shaking like a leaf. Marinette shed a few tears for him but she smiled at him, her way of telling him it was okay. That made it worse for the emotionally done blonde boy. Just as he was about to bring it down, Hawkmoth grabbed his wrist. Adrien whipped his head and whimpered as Hawkmoth knelt down in front of him. Cold blue eyes met with scared and frantic green ones.

"You answer to me. You provide for me. You belong to me," Hawkmoth said calmly and evenly as if it was a hypnotic suggestion. "Say it now."

"I...I answer to you," Adrien stammered out. "I will provide for you."

"You belong to me."

"I belong to you," Adrien sobbed.

Hawkmoth stared into Adrien's eyes, looking for that same spark he saw before. It was gone.

"Now, that is the look I wanted to see!" Hawkmoth stood up and surveyed the others. His eyes narrowed at Kim; he wanted to have a moment with him after the punch he threw. "That one," Hawkmoth motioned. "What's his name?"

"Kim," said one of the men.

"Put Kim in the van and if anyone tries to stop you, shoot them."

Hawkmoth's men grabbed Kim who was still holding Alix's hand. They grabbed each other tighter but they were forced apart and Kim was shoved into a dark van. Adrien was hyperventilating next to Marinette who hadn't moved off the ground. Hawkmoth once again knelt down to Adrien.

"You step out of line, I will cut a piece off of Kim and throw it on your door step. Or better yet, have you do it for me. You understand me boy?" Adrien could only nod at this point. "I want you to say it."

"Y-yes...I-I-I under-st-stand," Adrien stuttered out looking at him.

Hawkmoth just smiled and patted Adrien's cheek and signaled his men to leave. The others felt a sense of relief now. Alix walked over to Chloé was still crying and held her. Alya was still holding Mylene and Nino walked over and placed his arms around them. Sabrina, Max, Rose and Juleka continued to stay huddled together. Adrien began to sob uncontrollably and Marinette pushed herself up and hugged him. He latched on and held her tight, muttering "I'm sorry" over and over again. Marinette squeezed him tighter and stroked his head and told him it was alright. They proceeded to bury Ivan and Nathanael and look for some shelter to find some respite from the nightmarish night they went through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I won't continue this now. We'll just leave it like this. If you want to continue it yourself, you can. I don't have access to watch TWD so if you want more based on episodes, go for it.


End file.
